Mit művelsz velem
by gombolyag
Summary: Brooklyn Taylor próbálja kiheverni, azt, hogy a szülei itthagyták. Az új suliban nehéz a kezdés, és az utolsó dolog amit szeretne az egy új kapcsolat... de a suli néhány sráca ezt megpróbálja letesztelni...
1. 1 rész: Komolyan?

Mit teszel velem…

rész: Komolyan?

-BROOKE SZEMSZÖGÉBŐL-

Azonnal felriadtam az álmomból, az ébresztőm hangos csörgésére. A világ legrosszabb érzése, főleg ha ez az első napod az új gimnáziumban. A hátamra fordultam majd megdörzsöltem a szememet, és körbe néztem az új lakásomban.

_Igen, még mindig utálom._

Rengeteg ruhám közül egy sem szúrt szemet olyan címszóval, hogy 'Engem vegyél fel az első nap!' De valójában nem azt tervezem, hogy ezzel tűnjek ki a tömegből, és, hogy jó benyomást keltsek. A célom az volt, hogy megbújjak a többiek között, talán egy-két barátot szerzek.

A pasik ki voltak zárva. Nem volt sem türelmem sem időm rájuk.

Egy hosszú ujjú, V nyakú rózsaszín felső, sztreccs farmer, fekete balerina elegendőnek tűnt az első napra. Egy kevés sminket tettem csak fel, majd megfésültem a barna fürtjeimet.

Az egyetlen dolog, ami a régi életemre emlékeztetett, az a saját autóm. A szüleim vásárolták nekem, de nem panaszkodhatok. Végül az álmaim autója az enyém lett, egy sárga Jeep Wrangler. Az egyetlen dolog, ami izgatott az a vezetés. Gyorsan beütöttem a GPS-be Sweet Amoris Gimnázium, majd elindultam az úton, remélve, hogy nem kések el. Szerencsére végül rájöttem, hogy a város kicsi, és az iskola nincs is olyan messze, csak egy mérföldnyire az utca végénél.

Felsétáltam a bejárati ajtóhoz, majd megfogtam a kilincset. Még utoljára visszanéztem a szeretett Jeep-emre, végül vettem egy mély levegőt és lassan kifújtam. Aztán benyitottam a folyosóra, az iskolában. Felnéztem. Arcok, akiket sohasem láttam. Hangok, amiket sohasem halottam. A többi idealista tini boldog, volt, hogy ismét iskola van, és együtt vannak, de én voltam az új lány, én nem örültem ennek.

Próbáltam a szememmel keresni az igazgatói irodát. Nem találtam, talán könnyebb lett volna valakit megkérdezni, mint, hogy itt egyedül szerencsétlenkedek. Ahogy végig sétáltam a folyosón, éreztem és láttam, hogy minden engem bámul.

_Van valami az arcomon? Elszakadt a nadrágom?_

_Istenem máris utálnak!_

Majd megláttam egy termet „DÖK-ös Terem" felirattal. Azonnal benyitottam, úgy gondoltam végre lesz itt valaki, aki tud nekem segíteni. Amikor beértem véletlenül becsaptam magam után az ajtót.

„Mit mondtam az ajtócsapkodásról?" Hallottam egy fiatal, kemény hangot, vélhetően nagyon bosszús volt. Azonnal összerezzentem és összeszorítottam a fogaimat.

Megjelent előttem egy korombeli srác. Szinte kék volt az arca a stressztől. Amikor a tekintete találkozott az enyémmel, a kékség átváltott halvány pírra.

„Annyira sajnálom… az ajtó nehezebb, mint gondoltam…" vallottam neki, majd a földet kezdtem el bámulni.

„Oh, istenem, nem, elnézést kérek. Azt hittem valaki más vagy. Az ajtó valóban nehéz, megértem. Miben segíthetek?" Fejezte be, miközben a hangszíne drasztikusan megváltozott.

„Nos, én új vagyok…" mondtam halkan.

Egy nagy mosoly jelent meg a hibátlan porcelán arcán.

„Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, Új. Én Nathaniel vagyok." gúnyolódott pajkosan, amire elkezdtem halkan kuncogni. Ezen a hihetetlen béna viccen, majd tovább folytattam.

„Egyébként csak azt akartam, hogy oda adjam valakinek ezeket a papírokat, aki tudja, hogy mit kell velük csinálni." magyaráztam majd végig néztem Nathanielen. Felfelé és lefelé. Úgy öltözött, mint egy harminc éves, de hihetetlenül aranyos volt, mint egy kiscica. Nem voltam biztos abban, hogy vonzódok-e hozzá vagy sem.

„Nos, szerencsére, te tökéletes helyen vagy. Én kezelem a diákok papírmunkáját. Azonnal át tudom őket venni. Amit tőled kérek az csupán, egy fénykép és egy 25$ regisztrációs díj, amit lehetőleg ezen a héten kéne odaadnod." mondta egy furcsa szakmai mosollyal az arcán. A tartása túl komoly volt. Nem voltam biztos benne.

„Nagyszerű! Itt van a kép és a pénz is. Amúgy Brooklyn Taylor vagyok, de hívj csak Brooke-nak." szedtem ki a pénzt és a képet a pénztárcámból, és átadtam neki mosolyogva. Próbáltam jó benyomást kelteni, hátha csak ő lesz az egyetlen ember, akivel majd tartani fogom a kapcsolatot.

„Köszönöm Brooke, örülök, hogy találkoztunk. Jó végre egy komoly emberrel beszélni. Itt az órarended. Ha kérdésed van, ne habozz, keress meg nyugodtan." mondta majd visszasétált a papírhalomhoz, ami az íróasztalon terpeszkedett. Megköszöntem neki újra, majd elindultam, hogy megkeressem a termemet.

_Milyen szörnyű._

Az osztályban ülni fájdalmas volt és hosszú. Végig csak engem bámultak és sutyorogtak rólam. Ráadásul sikerült bemutatkoznom az egész osztály előtt. Juhú!

Biztos voltam abban, hogy jobb, ha csöndben maradok és a saját dolgommal foglalkozok, de még mindig úgy éreztem magamat, mint egy elefánt a porcelánboltban. Elkezdtem az életemet a Sweet Amorisban, új lányként.

A csengetés zene volt a füleimnek. Azonnal a szekrényemhez siettem. Ebben az iskolában szerencsére 15 perc szünet volt az órák között, szóval volt még időm. Reméltem, hogy nem találok ismerős arcot. De amikor megláttam, a szemem kidülledt.

„Brooke hát itt vagy!" Kiáltotta orrhangon Kentin Polanski, az előző iskolából a barátom és a nem hivatalos udvarlóm. Ő volt az, aki mindig mániákusan követett bárhova mentem. Nem volt szívem elmondani neki, hogy nem bírom őt. De akkor is. _Mit keres itt?_

„Ken! Mit csinálsz itt?" Próbáltam egy kellemesen meglepett arcot vágni.

„Átiratkoztam ide, amikor megtudtam, hogy ebbe az iskolába fogsz járni. Hát nem nagyszerű?" Kiáltott.

_Oh… hát nem kedves?_

„Ez-Ez nagyszerű. Nekem most mennem kell órára, de majd még találkozunk, rendben?" Mondtam neki, miközben az elmúlt tíz percben próbáltam elszabadulni.

„Oh. Nos, rendben. Van kekszem, kérsz? Csokis." Próbált visszacsábítani engem.

„Szeretnék, de most ettem. Köszi, majd még találkozunk." csiripeltem, gyorsan elindultam a folyosón, mialatt átnéztem a vállam felett, és láttam, hogy ő még mindig ott állt és engem bámult.

Szegény Kentin… Mindig olyan tanácstalan volt, amikor lányokkal kellett beszélnie vagy bárki mással. Sajnáltam őt.

Már a folyosó végére értem, amikor a szemeimet az ajtóra szegeztem, ami kivezetett engem az udvarra. Szinte már éreztem, a friss levegőt, ami kitölti az ideges tüdőmet, már csak az ajtón kellett kimennem, hogy ezt érezzem, de e helyett neki futottam valakinek. BAMM!

„Mi a fasz? Figyelj oda hová mész!" Halottam hirtelen. Az arcom azonnal vörös lett, és elkezdtem izzadni, mielőtt felnéztem volna a szerencsétlen áldozatra, akibe belerohantam.

„Oh… istenem sajnálom…" próbáltam kegyelemért könyörögni idegesen. Hányingerem lett azonnal.

Az áldozat elhallgatott, csak a piros tornacipője biztosított arról, hogy még mindig előttem áll. Óvatosan elkezdtem felnézni. Hosszú, nyurga lábak, amikre fekete farmer volt húzva. Egy bizalmatlan tűz vörös hajú arc nézett rám összehúzott szemöldökkel.

„Mi a mentséged, Új lány?" Köpte rám félig gúnyosan félig pedig viccelődve. Keresztbe tette a karját, és úgy várta a választ, még egy lehetőséget adva számomra az életre, miután teljesen kínosan bámultam rá.

Sápadt bőre visszaverte a napfényt. Vörös haját pedig lágyan mozgatta a szél, ahogyan bámult rám. Mély szürke szeme pedig lyukat égetett rám.

„Sajnálom… én csak siettem…" sikerült végre kinyögnöm magamból a választ nagy nehezen. Láttam, hogy egy nagy bátor mosoly jelenik meg az arcán, mintha valami nagyon vicces dolgot mondtam volna neki.

„Hogy hívnak?" Kérdezte, miközben oldalra döntötte a fejét. Az arckifejezéséből egyáltalán nem tudtam olvasni.

„Br-Brooke." mondtam, alig találtam a szavakat. Istenem, annyira nem félelmetes, hogy ne tudjak beszélni.

„Brooke mi? Nos, Brooke, máskor lehetőleg néz, szét mielőtt megint nekem rohansz." ugratott megint aztán pedig eltűnt, mielőtt bármit is reagálhattam, volna.

Csak álltam ott és néztem, ahogyan távolodik és eltűnik az iskola mögött, aztán a becsengetés rántott vissza a valóságba. Megráztam a fejemet, miközben elgondolkodtam ezen a furcsa találkozáson.

_Nincs türelmem olyan furcsa emberekhez, mint ő._

Öt hosszú és szörnyű óra után az új helyen, már kész voltam hibertáltatni magamat. Sosem gondoltam, hogy ilyen nehéz újnak lenni. Ahogy kicsöngettek én voltam az első, aki elhagyta a termet, és a szabadságot jelentő bejárati ajtó felé vettem az irányt szélsebesen. De mielőtt megismerkedtem volna a szabadsággal az ajtóban elállta az utamat három lány, aki az angol csoportba járt.

„Nézd ez az új lány…" Kiáltotta a szőke, nyilvánvalóan a bandavezére, egyenesen rám mutatva. A másik két lány, pedig leplezetlen vigyorral méregetett végig.

„Örülök, hogy találko-" kezdtem el mondani mielőtt hangosan nevetésben törtek volna ki.

„Nos, azt hiszem, mi szerencsések vagyunk ebben az évben, nem igaz lányok?" Nevetett, rendkívül idiótán.

Oké, értem már. Szóval ők itt a nagyképűek. Már az első nap megpróbálnak felidegesíteni. Azt már az első nap? Úgy gondoltam ez a legcikibb dolog a világon.

„Istenem? Honnan jöttél egyáltalán? Itt nincsenek szabályok?" bökött felém ismét a szőke, miközben megint végig nézett rajtam.

Kinyitottam a számat, hogy válaszoljak, annak ellenére, hogy még mindig nem, tudtam, hogy hogyan vágjak vissza neki. Ahogy megpróbáltam valaki a hátam mögött megszólalt.

„Amber nem kéne otthon lenned, és megszámolni hány nemi betegséged van, vagy valami?" Morgott mögöttem az ismeretlen hős.

Elkezdtem hangosan kuncogni ezen a megjegyzésen, majd ránéztem a szőkére, akin láttam, hogy dühös lesz és cukorrépa vörösre vált a színe. Hangosan fújtatott, majd megfordult és elviharzott a talpnyaló barátaival együtt.

Végül megfordultam, és az előbbi ismeretlen vörös hajú srác állt velem szemben, egy ördögi vigyorral az arcán.

„Köszönöm, de nem kellett volna ezt csinálnod." azonnal hálás voltam neki és éreztem, hogy adósa vagyok.

„Mit köszönsz? Én csak emlékeztettem a feladataira…" gúnyolódott, majd elfújta az arcába lógó hajtincsét.

„Nos, attól függetlenül köszönöm, hogy megvédtél." magyaráztam, de láttam, hogy ezt teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyja, és rágyújt egy szál cigire.

„Ti dohányozhattok az iskola területén?" Kérdeztem.

Igen, én rászoktam a dohányzásra. A szörnyű szorongásom táplálta ezt a rossz szokást, és átsegített már jó néhány, pánikrohamon. Reménytelenül a rabja lettem, és csak imádkoztam, hogy ne szokjak rá még jobban. De ugyanakkor örültem neki, hogy segített.

A srác rám nevetett, majd szívott még egyet a cigijéből. Ezt egy nemnek vettem.

„Bármennyire is szeretnék, nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne már az első napomon kirúgatni magamat…"

Vállat vont, és tovább bámult rám. Soha nem láttam embert, aki így nézett volna engem.

„Miért nézel rám, így?"

Titokzatos volt és ez őrületbe kergetett. Szerettem volna jobban megismerni.

Fogadott valakivel? Mit akart?

A földre a dobta a félig elszívott cigijét, és eltaposta. „Gyere velem."

„Hm… rendben." motyogtam, majd elindultunk az iskola mögé. Elértünk egy hátsó ajtóhoz, láttam, hogy egy kulcscsomót halász elő a zsebeiből. Szétnézett jobbra, balra, majd kinyitotta és hagyta, hogy én menjek be először.

Belül hideg volt, az elhagyatott lépcsőházban titokzatos csönd honolt. Vajon elvisz a rejtekhelyére és megfog gyilkolni? Amúgy is miért bízok egy idegenben?

Nem volt magyarázatom arra, hogy miért követem őt. Talán csak kétségbeesetten akartam egy barátot szerezni.

Amikor felértünk a tetejére, megkönnyebbülés lett úrrá rajtam, amint láttam, hogy fény ömlik be a kis ablakon.

Kinyitotta a második ajtót is, majd hagyta, hogy kisétáljak rajta, és, hogy felfedezzem, hogy mi van kint. A tetőn voltunk. Nagyon magasan. Innen az egész kisvárost, Amorist be lehetett látni. Minden, amit tenni tudtam, az volt, hogy odarohantam a korláthoz, és bámultam a tájat.

A kilátást…

„Azt ide felszabad jönnünk?" Fakadtam ki izgatottan, miközben az alattunk elterülő várost pásztáztam már át sokadjára.

„Dehogyis." vonta meg a vállát vigyorogva.

Miért volt ilyen titokzatos. Felhozott ide… legalább annyival tartozott nekem, hogy elmondja ezt az egészet. Szerettem volna a barátja lenni az igazat megvallva.

„Honnan vannak akkor a kulcsok?" Mutattam a zsebére, összehúzott szemöldökkel.

„Oh, csak a tanárok adták nekem. Gondolták értékelni fogom." válaszolt gúnyosan.

„Szóval loptad?"

„Okos lány." mosolygott rám szarkasztikusan.

„Kérdezhetek valamit?" fordultam felé összefont karral.

„Mit akarsz? Úgy érzem magamat, mint valami kihallgatáson. Csak szeretem ezt a helyet, gondoltam felhozlak ide." mondta gúnyosan, majd rám vigyorgott.

Sóhajtottam, majd végig néztem az úton, egészen a házamig majd vissza az iskolához. Láttam, hogy az autóm még mindig a reggeli helyén áll. Valóban egy kisváros volt ez.

„Mondd meg a neved." motyogtam. Direkt nem kérdeztem, szóval csak úgy mondtam neki.

„Miért?"

„Mit akarsz? Csak mondd meg. Te tudod az enyémet. Kivétel, ha persze azt szeretnéd, hogy Vörinek vagy Okostojásnak hívjalak. Te tudod."

Ha kétségeid vannak, oltsd a tüzet tűzzel.

A szemeit forgatta, majd neki dőlt a falnak és rágyújtott egy újabb cigire.

„Castiel."

Felnéztem rá. Ez volt a neve?"

„Castiel…" ismételtem.

„Hé, ne koptasd el!"

Végül én is rágyújtottam. Kellemes csend vette át a helyet. Nagyra értékeltem, hogy felhozott ide. Csak folyamatosan engem bámult, miközben mellettem ült a földön. Végül elnyomtam a csikket, és a vállamra húztam a táskámat, majd felálltam.

„Nos Castiel köszönöm, hogy megmutattad ezt a helyet. Talán többször is feljöhetnénk ide. De hogy tudlak rávenni arra, hogy engedj ki?" Tettem egy lépést felé, miközben ő egyet hátra.

„Nem tehetem… Itt fogsz élni örökké…" motyogta gúnyosan, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót.

„Te is jössz?" Kérdeztem miközben kinyitottam teljesen az ajtót nekem.

„Nem."

„Hát jó volt, hogy találkoztunk." vontam meg a vállam, Intettem, neki, de rám csapta az ajtót, majd elindultam lefelé a lépcsőn. Oké, már ez is elég jó.

Ahogy mentem le a lépcsőn éreztem, hogy egyre izgatottabb leszek. Félreértés ne essék, ő nem érdekelt engem csupán szerettem volna jobban megismerni és a barátja lenni.

Az első napom a Sweet Amoris-ban, nem volt valami felemelő. Találkoztam néhány csipogó majommal, talán egy új barátra leltem a DÖK elnök személyében, aki egy macskára emlékeztetett engem, ami egy öltönyt visel. Nekem őszintén csak egy célom volt, hogy összebarátkozzak Castiellel. Valami azt súgta nekem, hogy jól járok vele.


	2. 2 rész: Legyünk barátok

2. rész: Legyünk barátok

-CASTIEL SZEMSZÖGÉBŐL-

Egy nevetségesen nagy házban laktam. Időm 99%-ban Démonnal töltöttem el az időt kettesben, és örültünk, hogy nem semmisítettük, meg az egész helyet. Anyám és apám úgy gondolták jó ötlet lesz egyedül hagyni a 17-éves fiúkat, a kutyájával, miközben ők ide-oda utazgatnak, a világban. Majd három vagy négyhavonta ki vesznek egy hétvégét, és haza jönnek, hogy az egyetlen szeretett gyermeküket láthassák, és, hogy kifizessék a számlákat. Majd talán szentelnek némi kis időt arra is, hogy ápolják velem a családi kapcsolatunkat.

Megkaphatnák az Év Szülője díjat.

Nehéz volt, hogy ne keveredjek nagyobb bajokba, miközben senki sem állt mellettem, hogy támogasson. Nem volt senkim, sem aki bíztathatott volna vagy motiváljon. De egyetlen egy jó dologgal járt ez, nem volt senkim, sem aki megmondja, hogy mit csináljak és mikor.

„Ki akarsz menni?" Kérdeztem éneklő hangon Démontól. A Belga Juhásztól, aki nem csak a kutyám, de egyben a legjobb barátom és testvérem is. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki képes volt meglágyítani engem. Kinyitottam az ajtót és hagytam, hogy kimenjem a hátsó kertbe játszani. Halottam, hogy valaki kopog, odamentem és kinyitottam. A legjobb barátom volt az. Lysander Larkin.

Ő volt talán a legmenőbb ember, akivel valaha is találkoztam, szerencsésnek tartottam magamat, hogy barátok vagyunk. Amúgy teljes ellentétek vagyunk, de azt hiszem ezért értettük meg egymást olyan jól. Lysander megtett minden tőle telhetőt, hogy én ne kerüljek bajba. A legjobb dolog az volt benne, hogy mellette képes voltam önmagam lenni, és ezért soha sem ítélt el.

Amikor belépett nem is igazán szóltunk egymáshoz, csupán bólintottunk, egy szótlan sziát. „Milyen volt az első napod?" Ült le a bárban, majd levett egy száraz szirmot a virágcsokorról, amit még anya hagyott itt az utolsó látogatásakor. „Ki kéne már ezeket dobnod…"

„Abszolút tökéletes. Annyira örülök, hogy újra ebbe az iskolába járhatok, és sokat tanulhatok egy ilyen unalmas nyár után…" csöpögött a gúny a számból miközben a szemeimet forgattam. Lysander kuncogott majd összemorzsolta a szirmot az ujjai között.

„Úgy tűnik jó lesz ez az év a Sweet Amorisban, nem igaz?" Nevetett, mialatt bámult az ezüst frufruja mögül.

„Kétlem. Alig találkoztam ma veled. Ez így nem jó."

„Hát ez a mostani órarendünk eléggé ellent mondásos. Amúgy láttam, egy új lányt az angol csoportomban. Valami Brooke, nem?"

„Brooke, igen." Javítottam ki. A neve Brooklyn Taylor.

„Most bocsáss meg, hogy ezt mondom, de láttam, hogy ma egész sok időt vele töltöttél."

„Miről beszélsz? Nekem jött, és hagytam, hogy bocsánatot kérjen. Ennyi, nincs ebben semmi sem." mondtam, próbáltam megvédeni magamat.

„Megmutattad neki az erkélyt?" Kérdezte. Ő mindig mindent tudott, de nem tudom, hogy honnan. Esküszöm Lysander egy ninja.

„Azt hiszem…, hogy ő jó fej." magyaráztam, bár még mindig nem volt semmi konkrét okom, hogy miért vittem fel őt oda. Senkit sem vittem fel oda, kivétel Lysandert.

„Jó fej… mi?" Emelte fel a szemöldökét.

„Ja. Ő csak egy csaj, Lys."

„Hmmm… Majd meglátjuk…" keresztbe tette a karját, majd összeszűkült szemmel elkezdett engem bámulni.

„Mi a fenét akar ez jelenteni?" Kiáltottam, majd felültem a székben.

„Csak van egy érzésem vele kapcsolatban." mondta Lysander szemérmesen.

„Egy érzés a nadrágodban?" Kérdeztem vigyorogva, próbálva feldobni a kissé nyomott hangulatot.

„Ne légy gusztustalan Castiel, csak van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ti ketten közel fogtok kerülni egymáshoz." Néha amikor komoly volt az aranyszínű szeme mindig jobban csillogott, mint a zöld. Annyira különleges szemei voltak, hogy mindig megtudtam, mondani, hogy hazudik-e vagy sem. De most láttam, bennük, hogy arra akar rávenni, hogy kerüljek hozzá közelebb.

„Oh, igaz. Elfelejtettem, hogy te valami jós nő vagy. Sajnálom Madam Lysander, de nincs csoki pénzem, amivel tudnák fizetni." gúnyolódtam, majd felálltam a székből.

Lysander csak felnevetett és megrázta a fejét.

„Szóval… zavarba jöttél?" Kérdezte, miközben elindultunk a szobám felé.

„Azt hiszem, igen." nevettem, majd követtem őt, távol akartam kerülni ettől a beszélgetéstől. Nagyon távol.

-BROOKE SZEMSZÖGÉBŐL-

A másnap sokkal nehezebben kezdődött, mint az előző. Szegény ébresztőm alig bírt felkelteni engem.

_Hurrá, végre találkozhatok az új barátaimmal._

A középiskola nyilván remek táptalaj, a francia manikűrös, szőke hajú zsarnokok elterjedésének, mint például Amber. Kinek úgy látszik személyes feladata kitolni az új lányokkal, vagy csak a barna hajúakkal? Ezt még nem tudtam eldönteni.

Oh, és hogyan tudnám elfelejteni az én kis Kenemet? Igen, igen kedves volt meg minden, de ez nem változtatott azon, hogy mindig az intim szférámba akart behatolni és, hogy rossz lehelete volt. Tudtam őt kezelni, de ő már egy más tészta.

Castiel pedig már egy másik történet konkrétabban. Vajon kedvel engem? Barátok vagyunk már? Őszintén szólva nem lepne meg, ha ma már hozzám sem akarna szólni, attól függetlenül, hogy előző nap elég kedves volt a maga módján, de egy részemet még mindig izgatta az égető szürke szemei és a tűz vörös haja. Egyszerűen nem tudtam várni azzal, hogy lássam ma milyen hangulatban lesz.

Úgy döntöttem, hogy egy strasszos csattal feltűzöm a hosszú hajamat. Az idő kint elég nedves volt, de mégis meleg, így végül egy fekete nadrág és egy rövid szárú csizma mellett tettem le a voksomat. Ez a velúr most elég jó ebbe a fülledt szeptemberi időbe. Egy szürke póló és egy kis smink zárta a reggeli készülődésemet, és már rohantam is a Jeep-emhez, mert már öt perce késésben voltam. Az időzítés nem tartozott a jó tulajdonságaim között, de legalább megbízható vagyok. Mindenhol ott vagyok, hanem előbb de utóbb, biztos.

A folyosó már teljesen kihalt volt, már mindenki rég a termében volt, amikor odaértem. Még láttam az igazgatónő boldog arcát, ahogyan az új tanulót vezette körbe az iskolában. A lépteim összekeveredtek egy másikkal, megfordultam és láttam, hogy Nathaniel az egy nagy papírhalommal a kezében.

„Jó reggelt, Nathaniel!" Kiáltottam, igyekeztem barátságos lenni. Lehet, hogy nem kellett volna letámadnom? Biztos megijedt, vagy valami ilyesmi, mert amikor felnézett, leejtette az összes papírt, és megbotlott a saját lábába.

„Oh, istenem, jól vagy?" Álltam meg mellette. Hogy segítsek neki? Úgy éreztem, hogy zavarba hoztam. Szüksége van segítségre? Nem… nem, ő egy férfi. Nem kell neki. Megtudja csinálni, egyedül is. Ne hozd jobban zavarba Brooke.

„Igen, jól vagyok…" mondta teljesen elvörösödve, miközben próbálta összegyűjteni a szétszórt iratokat a folyosón. Már én is összegyűjtöttem egy köteggel, de megfogta a karomat.

„Ne!" figyelmeztetett, mielőtt ránéztem a köteg papírra.

Rengeteg fénymásolat volt az igazolványképemről. Csak volt rajta némi változtatás. Volt rajtam egy nagy bajusz, le volt rólam szedve a szemöldök. A fogaimból egy-kettő megvolt hagyva a többi feketével ki volt satírozva. Ja és egy stréber szemüveg terpeszkedett az arcomon. Azta… Most nekem rosszul kéne éreznem magamat?

Éreztem, hogy a gyomrom görcsbe rándul.

„Ez kétségkívül én vagyok…" motyogtam, a képet bámulva.

„Sajnálom Brooke… Valaki korán reggel körbe ragasztotta vele a gimnáziumot. Azt a feladatot kaptam, hogy tüntessem el őket, ne aggódj." nyugtatott, majd a kezét a vállamra tette.

_A francba…_

A tüdőm kezdett összemenni… Gyorsabban és gyakrabban kezdtem el a levegőt venni.

_Szorongás… miért utálsz engem?_

„Szükségem van egy kis friss levegőre…" emeltem le Nathaniel kezét a vállamról és elindultam az udvar felé. Az arcom izzott, alig tudtam levegőt is venni. Mit tettem Amber ellen? Vajon így fognak telni a napjaim? Én tényleg nem akartam minden nap áldozat lenni. Már most elegem volt ebből.

Ezen a ponton a tanulás volt az utolsó dolog, ami érdekelt. Visszakellett nyernem az önuralmamat. A kezembe temettem az arcomat, és próbáltam szabályozni a légzésemet.

_Ki és be. Ki, be, ki, be. Végre._

„Hé, jó kép lett!"

_Oh ne… az akire gondolok?_

Felemeltem a fejemet, persze az a vörös fejű bunkó állt ott előttem, akire gondoltam, és egy hatalmas vigyorral az arcán bámult engem. Karját keresztbe tette, mintha jól szórakozna a szenvedésemen.

„Oh, jól szórakozol rajtam?" Forgattam játékosan a szememet, miközben leült mellém a padra.

„Teljesen! Jól áll neked a bajusz!" Mosolygott, ahogyan rám kacsintott.

„Köszönöm. A múlt években próbáltam növeszteni… de ez a rohadt ösztrogén szintem mindig növekedett…" vágtam vissza, amire elkezdett kuncogni. Nem tudtam megállni, hogy ne nevessek, és láss csodát, a szorongásomat mintha elfújta volna a szél.

„Castiel, hagyd békén, és menj az osztályodba!" Hallottam, ahogyan előttünk megszólalt valaki. Felnéztem, és láttam, hogy Nathaniel jön velünk szembe, mialatt rázta a fejét, és megvetően nézett Castielre.

„Baszd meg Tündérke!" Köpte rá a szavakat Castiel, és felugrott megfélemlítve Nathanielt.

„Figyelj… ő most szorong. És szerintem te vagy az utolsó dolog a földön, amire szüksége van."

Tudsz ennél szerencsétlenebbül feltűntetni, Nathaniel. Nekem tényleg nincs erre szükségem…

Szinte éreztem a hőt és a feszültséget köztük. Azonnal rájöttem, hogy ők nem egymás legnagyobb rajongói. Bármi is történik kettejük között… nem lehetne akkor, amikor én nem vagyok ott?

„Hé, srácok. Jól vagyok. Minden rendben lesz. Én csak vissza akarok menni a termembe…" álltam fel a vita közepén.

„Kérsz egy cigit? Kitisztítja a fejed?" Nyúlt a zsebébe Castiel, miközben felhúzott szemöldökkel kérdően nézett rám. Jól hangzott, de nem akartam már a második nap hiányozni. Bocsi, de nincs más választásom Vöri.

„Visszakell mennem az osztályba. Nem akarok bajba kerülni vagy valami…" mondtam, de nem akartam erről beszélni ezért Nathaniel mellé álltam. Castiel csak vállat vont, majd sarkon fordult és eltűnt az iskola mögött.

Követtem Nathanielt az iskolába, kicsit idegesített, hogy követett az udvarra, és hogy letámadta Castiel a semmiért. Harapdáltam a nyelvemet, mint mindig. Nathanielnek volt ideje, hogy kimagyarázza magát, bár nem ismertem őt annyira.

„Örülök, hogy úgy döntött, hogy visszamész. Írok egy igazolást, így nem kerülsz majd bajba. De adok egy tanácsot. Az a legjobb, ha távol maradsz Castieltől. Ő csak elront téged. Ő csak egy nyomorult lázadó, és szerencsétlen ember, de persze szereti a társaságot. De ne légy vele sokat." mondta majd megfordult és belépett a DÖK-ös terembe.

„Oh, nem tűnik annyira rossznak. Az a rossz fiúviselkedés szerintem csak álarc."

Nathaniel elkezdett nevetni. „Hát ez az, Brooke. Nem akarja, hogy bárki is közel kerüljön hozzá, és akinek sikerül az csak rosszul jár. Fájdalmat okozna csak neked. Hosszú ideje ismerem Castielt, és megígérhetem, hogy ha ő kedves valakivel az csak rosszat jelent. Légy óvatos!"

„Nos, értékelem az aggodalmad." nem tudom mi mást akart hallani. De nem igazán hittem el amit Castielről mondott, akármennyire is akartam. Előre hajolt az íróasztalán, és írt nekem egy felmentést. Majd átnyújtotta.

„Köszönöm, Nathaniel."

„Szóra sem érdemes… De tényleg mielőtt elfelejtem. Van valami ötleted, hogy ki tette ezeket a képeket ki?" Kérdezte, megállítva, hogy ki ne menjek az ajtón.

„Hát ott az a lány… Amber Wood. Oda jött hozzám, és minden ok nélkül…" kezdtem volna el mondani, de Nathaniel leállított.

„Amber a húgom…" rázta meg a fejét sokkosan. „Ő nem tenne ilyet."

_A húga? Adoptálták volna? És mi az, hogy nem tenne ilyet?_

„Nem volt valami udvarias velem. Nem akarok senkit sem vádolni, de nincs más ötletem."

„Nos, nem tudjuk bizonyítani, hogy ő tette volna. De ha bármit tesz vagy mondana, kérem, szólj nekem, és teszek ellene." úgy tűnt bűnösnek érzi magát ezért.

„Oké. Hát köszönöm, az igazolást… azt hiszem, még találkozunk." Kész voltam, hogy visszamenjek a termembe, hogy a hátam mögött tudjam ezt az egész délelőttöt. Micsoda katasztrófa…

Tudtam, hogy Amber tette ezt az egészet velem. Senkinek sem lett volna erre oka.

Szörnyű volt az angol csoportban. Mindenki csak engem bámult mintha harminc fejem lett volna. Próbáltam minél jobban belemerülni a tankönyvekbe, de nem igazán sikerült. Igyekeztem minden szemkontaktust elkerülni, különösen, hogy reggel az egész iskola az én fejemen röhögött. Hálás voltam a késésemért, mert legalább nem kaptam pánikrohamot azért, mert mindenki csak rajtam röhög.

A szemem szokásosan körbe-körbe vizsgálta a termet, és az osztályt. A többiek cipőét tanulmányoztam, de láttam, hogy valamelyiküknek nagyon különleges csizmája van. Követtem őket felfelé, hosszú, vékony lábak fekete nadrágban. Nem tudtam levenni a szememet arról a személyről, akikhez tartoztak.

Rendezetlen ezüst haj, aszimmetrikus alakkal, az egyik oldala fekete színű. Talpig fel volt öltözve valamilyen ruhába… talán dráma tagozatos lenne, vagy valami fogadás áldozata? Vagy milyen projekt ez, hogy a ruhája tele van gombokkal és fodrokkal? Akárhogy is volt ez az egész úgy nézett ki, mintha egy mesekönyvből lépett volna ki a herceg. Talán a legfurcsább dolog rajta a szemei voltak. Kétszer kellett megnéznem őket, hogy biztosra menjek… valóban kétszínű volt a szeme. Az egyik aranysárgán csillogott, a másik pedig smaragdzölden izzott. Milyen furcsa kinézetű srác… Miért nem vettem észre tegnap?

Bámultam őt, amikor egy önelégült mosoly jelent meg az arcán és rám nézett. A szemkontaktus rendkívül kínos volt. Azonnal visszanéztem a tankönyvre, remélve, hogy nem vette észre, hogy őt bámultam.

Hamarosan a tanár kiosztott nekünk egy feladatlapot majd kiment a teremből. Gyorsan felírtam rá a nevemet, és elkezdtem a megoldani a feladatokat. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy oda ült mellém.

„Hello. Sajnálom, ha megijesztettelek. A nevem Lysander." szólalt meg a hangja édes volt, mint a méz. Majd odanyújtotta a kezét egy baráti kézfogásra.

„Szia. Brooke vagyok, örülök, hogy találkoztunk." ráztam vele kezet.

„Te vagy Castiel barátja, ha nem tévedek?" Elmosolyodott mialatt észrevettem, hogy a tekintete a szemem és a homlokom között ugrál. Milyen kedves, furcsa fiú.

„Nem feltétlenül vagyunk barátok, de ismerem őt. Érdekes személyiség…" mondtam, amire elkezdett kuncogni, végül pedig én is.

„Castiel elég szánalmas újbarátok esetén. De nagyon kedves, ha megismered. Lenne kedved találkozni velünk iskola után, hátul a kertben?"

„Abszolút! Úgy sem csináltam soha semmit sem suli után. Nagyszerűen hangzik."

Amikor megjelent a tanár mindketten elhallgattunk, és visszafordultunk a feladatlapunkhoz. Az órán többször vettem észre, hogy kuncog magában, vagy csak simán vigyorog. Biztos, hogy élénk a fantáziája, az már tuti, ha képes magát órán elszórakoztatni így. Kedveltem őt. Barátságos volt és jóképű. De még mindig nem tudtam elhinni, hogy ő lenne Castiel legjobb barátja. Annyira különböznek.

Lysander és én beszélgettünk egy kicsit miközben a folyosón sétáltunk. Amikor a periférikus látásomba megjelent valami piros. Felnéztem és hirtelen Castiel állt előttünk keresztbe tett karral, vigyorogva.

„Látom megismerted az én hűséges társamat…" gúnyolódott miközben Lysander, mellé állt.

„Igen. Lysander volt olyan kedves és bemutatkozott!" Válaszoltam vidáman.

„Hát azok után, amit meséltél róla, egyszerűen nem tudtam kihagyni." vigyorgott rám Lysander, majd gyorsan ránézett Castielre. Castiel valóban mesélt volna rólam? Lehet, hogy a barátom akar lenni?

Castiel gyilkos pillantásokat vetett a barátjára. „Lysander egy kényszeres hazug… ne foglalkozz vele."

„Nem. Én csak szeretem kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni Castielt." nevetett, majd oldalba bökte a barátját, amire elkezdtem kuncogni. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a legjobb barátok voltak, ha nem testvérek. Lepillantottam a karórámra, próbáltam nem elkésni a következő órámról, de Lysander és Castiel mellett gyorsan telt az idő.

Végre vége volt a második napomnak, már indultam is ki az udvarra, nem tudtam már kibírni a bezártságot. Semmi se lett volna ilyen egyszerű, de megálltam, mikor halottam, hogy valaki a nevemet kiabálja.

„Brooke!"

Nathaniel dugta ki a fejét a DÖK-ös teremből, és intett, hogy menjek oda.

„Hello, mi az?" Döntöttem oldalra a fejemet.

„Utálom, hogy ezt veled kell megcsináltatnom, de egy nagy szívességet szeretnék kérni tőled…"

„Oh, igen, és mi lenne az?" Haraptam bele az ajkamba, nyilván nagydolog lehet az, ha maga a DÖK elnök kér meg engem, az új lányt.

Felemelte a papírt majd átadta nekem.

**FIGYELMEZTETÉS!**

**Castiel Parker vállalja, hogy tanítási időn kívül, a Sweet Amoris Gimnáziumban tölti le a büntetési idejét, azon az alapon, hogy többször is megszegte a Házirendet az iskola elhagyásával.**

**6 egymást követő lógás, felfüggesztéssel, vagy esetleges kirúgással végződhet.**

„Nagyon fontos lenne ezt aláíratni Castiellel, a probléma csupán az, hogy mi egyáltalán nem jövünk ki egymással. Ez nyilvánvalóan csak rosszabbodik. Ma volt az első nap, hogy tavalyóta, láttam őt, és semmit sem változott. Azt gondolom, hogy neked aláírná, ha már újabban úgy is elfogad. Semmi kedvem sincs vele harcolni. Legalább megkérdeznéd őt?"

„Ez a második nap. Miért van arra szükség, hogy ezt aláírja?" Kíváncsi voltam, ezért elolvastam még egyszer.

„Ezek a tavalyi lógásai. Most adtak neki egy újabb esélyt, hogy ne rúgják ki. Ezért kéne aláíratnom vele."

„Nos, teszek egy próbát. De nem ígérek semmit sem, azért nem ismerem olyan jól." vallottam.

„Ez lesz a legjobb, Brooke! Nagyon köszönöm, ezt neked!" sóhajtott, miközben egy elégedett mosoly terült el az arcán.

Sóhajtottam, ahogyan a papírral kisétáltam a kertbe. Nathanielnek igaza volt abban, hogy ezt nekem kell megkérdeznem, hiszen amint láttam az előbb is, nem képesek egy légtérben sem megmaradni. Ezért reménykedtem, hogy a kérésem majd nem üti ki nála a biztosítékot.

Lysander volt az első, aki felnézett, ahogy közeledtem hozzájuk. Castiel csak vigyorgott. „Látom túl élted a második napot, Sweet Amorisban. Erősebbnek érzed magad?"

„Cöh, már annyira, hogy ki tudok egy Jeep-et is nyomni." nevettem, mialatt a két fiú kuncogott.

„Mi az a kezedben?" Kérdezte Lysander, miközben ránéztem.

„Oh, hogy ez? Nos…" kezdtem bele dadogva, megköszörültem a torkomat. „Nos, erről…" nem találtam szavakat.

„Várj… Hadd, találjam ki… Tündér Elnök küldte ezt veled, hogy írjam alá, nem igaz?" Forgatta a szemét Castiel.

„Bingo." mondtam szégyenlősen miközben átnyújtottam a lapot.

„Szóval, veled csináltatja meg a piszkos munkát?" Emelte meg a hangját.

„Ő-ő csak megkért rá, hogy írassam alá veled, mert nem akart drámát rendezni itt a suliban." motyogtam, mert láttam, hogy felidegesítettem ezzel.

„Nos, akkor miért nem mész vissza, és mondod el, hogy egy igazi férfi magától idejön és megkérdezi ezt!" tette keresztbe a karját. Nyilvánvalóan nem akarta aláírni.

„Castiel, kérlek, írd alá azt a rohadt papírt!" Állt Nathaniel mögöttünk, keze a csípőjén volt, az arca kék. Látszott rajta, hogy bosszús. Castiel felugrott, kitépte a kezemből a papírt és Nathanielhez sétált vele.

„Oh, úgy érted, ezt a lapot?" Gúnyolódott, miközben kivette az öngyújtóját a zsebéből és a lap alatt meggyújtotta. Azzal fenyegetve Nathanielt, hogy elégeti a lapot.

„Megkérsz arra, hogy rúgjalak ki? Írd alá a lapot és többé ne gyere vissza! A te választásod!" Fonta össze a karját Nathaniel.

Lysander adott Castielnek egy tollat és egy sokat mondó pillantást. Castiel rávicsorgott miközben gyorsan aláírta és Nathanielhez vágta a lapot.

„Itt a papírod, seggfej! Most boldog vagy?" Köpte rá a szavakat.

„Köszönöm." sziszegte a szőke srác, és összehajtotta a lapot, miközben lassan végig nézett rajtam.

„Brooke, nem tudom, hogy miért lógsz velük… de te nagyon meg fogod bánni. Ő nem más csak egy szerencsétlen vesztes." fejezte be, ahogyan a szemembe nézett szánakozva. Mintha rá lettem volna szorulva.

Castiel csattant ezen a megjegyzésen, majd megragadta Nathanielt és a közeli széles tölgyfának szorította. A gallérjánál fogva felemelte, majd felkészült arra, hogy arcon üsse Nathanielt. Nathaniel becsukta a szemét, számítva az ütésre. Lysander és én ösztönösen felugrottunk és megragadtuk Castiel izmos karját és elé léptem. Az arca teljesen lesápadt, ahogyan rám nézett. Nathaniel csak kábultan bámult minket.

Közelebb hajoltam a füléhez és elkezdtem suttogni. „KÉRLEK, ne tedd ezt! Ne kerülj nagyobb bajba… ő nem ér ennyit."

Ezzel Castiel kitépte a kezemből a karját, és elviharzott, mialatt Lysander szorosan követte őt.

Ezen a ponton túl nem érdekelt Nathaniel, ezért utánuk siettem. Lelassítottam, ahogyan a parkolóba értem.

„Castiel, várj!"

Csak bámult rám értetlenül, várva arra, hogy végre méltóztassak megszólalni, közben lassan kinyitotta a grafitszürke Toyota Corolla ajtaját.

„Sajnálom, hogy visszatartottalak… csak nem szeretném, ha egy barátomat kirúgnák." Ismertem be miközben végig tartottuk a szemkontaktust, szinte éreztem, ahogyan éget.

„Mikor döntöttünk, úgy hogy mi barátok vagyunk?" Csattant vissza rám.

„Cas…" mordult rá figyelmeztetően Lysander.

„Én… én… sa-sajnálom. Ez rossz ötlet volt." haraptam bele az ajkamba, éreztem, hogy ki serken a vérem. Legszívesebben csak összeakartam gömbölyödni és megakartam halni.

„Igen, rossz volt! Mi nem vagyunk barátok, és soha nem is leszünk azok! Érted?"

Nem kellett válaszolni vagy megerősítésre várnom… szavai tompák voltak és lényegre törőek. A lábaim magukhoz odavittek a Jeep-emhez. Hallottam még a civakodásukat a hátam mögül, de már nem nagyon érdekelt. Beültem és csak elakartam innen hajtani. Soha többet nem akartam kijönni a szobámból, soha többet.

-CASTIEL SZEMSZÖGÉBŐL-

_Mi a fasz van velem?_

_Miért löktem el magamtól?_

_Miért vagyok ilyen kibaszott nagy seggfej?_

Persze, hogy szerettem volna, hogy barátok legyünk. .. De valamilyen oknál fogva nem voltam képes neki megnyílni. Védtem magam, magas falakat építettem magam köré, a karmaimat visszaakartam húzni, de nem sikerült. A tűzvonalban volt, nem tudtam mit tenni ezért rajta csattant az ostor.

„Tudom, hogy nem úgy értetted." bökte ki Lysander a vezető ülésben ülve.

„Oh, tényleg? Mikor vetted ezt észre, Zsenikém? Persze, hogy nem úgy értettem. Istenem, én vagyok a legnagyobb seggfej a világon." ütöttem neki a fejemet az ablaknak néhányszor, majd vettem egy mély levegőt, és lassan kifújtam.

„És ő kellene. Szerintem csak azért tolod el magadtól, mert érzel iránta valamit."

… _Ez most komoly?_

„Haluztál? 48 órája ismerem ezt a csajt? Szerinted mit érzek iránta? Elment az eszed Lys!" Kiabáltam rá.

_Hogy merészeli feltételezni, hogy érzek iránta valamit…_

_A szerelem egy nagy hazugság. Csak arra jó, hogy megmutassa, hogy mennyire vagy gyenge._

_Én nem szeretek senkit sem, kivéve talán a kutyámat._

Lysander megrázta a fejét. „Tudom, hogy hosszú idő lesz neked erre rájönni, de látom a szemedben, amikor körülötte vagy." mondta miközben nyugodtan nézte az utat, ahogyan vezetett.

„Azt hiszed, hogy érzek iránta valamit? Nem ismerem, Lys!" Érveltem.

_Nem szeretem őt! Nem is ismerem őt!_

„Én hiszek abban, hogy létezik a szerelem első látásra. Ez nem feltétlenül függ attól, hogy hogyan nézel ki vagy, milyen a személyiséged. De érzed, amikor mellette vagy. Érzed a vibrálását. Léteznek ilyenek." magyarázta.

Végig futott az agyamon az első találkozásom Brooke-kal. Mikor nekem jött dühös voltam rá, de amint megláttam az arcát, elszállt minden haragom, és nem voltam rá többé mérges. Csak tudni, akartam, hogy hogyan hívják.

„Fogd be szád… a szerelem hülyeség… De ez furcsa… nem tudom, hogy mit szívsz, de adhatnál belőle…" kuncogtam, miközben próbáltam ezt a furcsa érzést elűzni a hasamból, ahogyan megláttam a házamat. Megragadtam a táskámat, és már éppen kiakartam szállni az autóból, de éreztem, hogy Lysander engem néz.

„Én itt leszek neked. Nem számít, mi történik, de gondold végig. Ne tartsd bent… a végén még saját magadnak fogsz fájdalmat okozni… Holnap találkozunk."

Őrült volt. A szerelem nem igaz. Az emberek csupán egy ürügyet keresnek arra, hogy egy másik személyt maguk elé állítsanak a fontossági sorrendjükben. Lehetetlen, hogy szerelmes legyek Brooke-ba. Hiszen a szerelem nem létezik.


	3. 3 rész: Repülj egyedül

3. rész: Repülj egyedül…

**-CASTIEL SZEMSZÖGÉBŐL-**

Amikor hazaértem a fejem nehéz volt. A gondolatok, a konfliktusok, és a fájdalom lassan lüktetett benne. Berohantam a házba, kerestem fájdalomcsillapítót, azonnal bevettem kettőt és ittam rá egy pohár vizet. Olyan volt mintha két különböző ember veszekedett volna a fejemben, és nem tudtam vagy akartam látni a közép utat.

' _Lehet, hogy Lysandernek volt igaza… talán tényleg szeretem. Tudom, hogy nem ismerem régóta. De amikor mellette vagyok, a szívem majdnem felrobban.'_ gondoltam magamban, mialatt végig fel-alá járkáltam a nappaliban. Megráztam a fejemet, hátha rendbe állnak a gondolataim, bár tudtam, hogy mind ez úgy sem történne meg.

' _Miért gondolok erre? Ő csak egy ostoba, haszontalan csaj. Nincs szükségem rá. Nincs szükségem senkire sem! Nem veszem be, hogy a szerelemre is szükségem lenne, mert nincs!' _A gondolat második felére bólintottam, majd lehuppantam a kanapéra és sóhajtottam egy nagyot. Hamarosan éreztem egy lágy nyalást az alkaromon, felemeltem a fejemet és Démon volt ott.

„Mit akarsz? Szerinted mit kéne tennem?" Kérdeztem tőle. Játékosan megveregettem a fejét, amire elkezdte hegyezni a fülét és csóválni a farkát, végül ugatott egyet.

„Mire akarsz ezzel célozni?" Kérdeztem egy ostoba vigyorral az arcomon. Démon odarohant a konyhapulthoz, és feltette a mancsát a gránit lapra.

„Gyere le onnan!" Szidtam le, miközben láttam, hogy felnéz a telefonkönyvre.

„Oh, akarsz egy kicsit rosszalkodni…" végül rájöttem, hogy mit akart, a kezemmel végig simítottam az első lapot, majd felvettem és elindultam vele a szobámba.

**-BROOKE SZEMSZÖGÉBŐL-**

Egy újabb nagy kanál Ben & Jerry fagyival tömtem tele a számat, miközben zokogtam a Titanic végén. A tervem, hogy egész éjjel csak depressziós filmeket nézek és édességeket zabálok, miközben ki sem mozdulok a szobámból eddig egész jól haladt. Azonban hirtelen az én kis világomat, megzavarta az otthoni telefon csörgése. El is felejtettem, hogy van a házban vezetékes telefon… Miért akar valaki azon keresni? Mindegy is, biztosan csak valami marketinges.

Kinyújtottam, a karomat, nyújtózkodtam és ásítottam egyet. Lassan felvettem a telefont, és a fülemhez nyomtam.

„Hello?" Mondtam nagyon artikulálatlanul.

„Öhm… Hello, Te vagy az Brooke?" Hallottam a másik oldalról. Castiel?

„Öhm igen… Castiel?" Kérdeztem zavarosan.

_Miért hívott? Honnan tudta meg a számomat?_

„Igen…" mondta ugyanolyan zavarosan, ahogyan én reagáltam, annak ellenére, hogy ő hívott.

„Miért hívtál?" Kérdeztem kertelés nélkül.

„Oh… igen… Azért, hogy bo-bocsánatot kérjek a korábbiért…" motyogta, úgy tűnik őszintén.

„Hát… köszönöm… Azt hiszem. Bocsánatkérés elfogadva. Amúgy honnan tudtad meg a számomat?" Kérdeztem tőle. Annyira kínos ez a beszélgetés.

Castiel erre elkezdett kuncogni.

„Oh, istenem úgy tűnik, én vagyok, a világ legnagyobb kémje. Amúgy a telefonkönyvet használtam. Csak rosszul éreztem magamat, és bocsánatot akartam kérni, mielőtt úgy döntesz, hogy soha többet nem akarsz velem beszélni." mondta sokkal lazábban, mint korábban.

Kuncogtam erre. „Úgy néz ki, hogy az utolsó pillanatban kértél bocsánatot. Már éppen azon gondolkodtam, hogy megöllek."

„Hát, akkor szerencsés vagyok, nem?" Mondta szarkasztikusan.

„Pff. Igen." gúnyolódtam vele.

Végül én és Castiel 3 órát beszéltünk telefonon, miközben végig az ujjammal csavargattam a kábelt. Közben elmeséltünk mindent magunkról, mesélt magáról, Démonról, arról, hogy a szülei repülőn dolgoznak (az apja pilóta, az anyja stewardess), arról, hogy otthon hagyták őt, és, hogy Lysander-rel együtt zenél. Elmondtam neki én is minden magamról, hogy a szüleim itthon hagytak engem a hülye kivi madarak miatt, elmondtam, hogy remélem én is kapok egy saját kutyát egy nap. De persze beszéltünk mindenféléről, ami velünk történt a múltban. Ahogyan beszéltem vele telefonon egy teljesen új oldalát ismertem meg neki. Kedves, vicces, és jó fej is tud lenni, valahogy jó volt meg érzésem róla.

Amikor láttam, hogy az óra már hajnali egyet mutat. Mondtam neki, hogy megyek lefeküdni, ezért közös megegyezéssel letettük a telefont. Castiel és én mostantól hivatalosan is barátok vagyunk. Most már ismert engem és én is őt. Reméltem, hogy összetudok jobban barátkozni vele, és Lysanderrel és még néhány emberrel.

**-2 HÉTTEL KÉSŐBB-**

A következő két hét a Sweet Amorisban nagyon gyorsan elrepült. Lysanderrel és Castiellel már nagyon közeli barátok lettünk, és rendszeresen együtt lógtunk. Volt már néhány barátom az osztályból is. Itt volt például Viola egy félénk, de hihetetlenül kedves lány. A művészeti tagozatra járt, és mindig segített nekem a rajzokban, amikor kellett. Melody az angol csoportban volt velem. Okos volt és szófogadó és nagyon szorgalmas, és miután a tanulócsoportban is együtt voltunk, rájöttünk, hogy mindketten mennyire utáljuk Ambert. Irissel az ebédlőben találkoztunk, és arra jöttünk rá, hogy mind ketten szeretjük a savanyú ízt. Rendkívül kedves és segítőkész, mindig tud segíteni. Itt van még Jade egy idősebb fiú, aki az legtöbbször az iskola kertjében van, de igazából nem is ebbe az iskolába jár. Akkor találkoztam vele legelőször, amikor egy délután besegítettem a kertész klubnak, megtanított nagyon sok dologra, ami a növényekkel kapcsolatos. Nathaniel az elmúlt két hétben nagyon kedves volt, és mindig segített Amberrel szemben_, (Bár nem lett dühös egyszer sem)_ és kiállt mellettem. Kezdet rám hatni, valószínűleg jó barátok leszünk.

A hétfők mindig is félelmetesek és gonoszak voltak. Nem, csak azért mert visszaránt a szomorú valóságba, hogy ismét egy újabb hét a suliban, de általában az emberek hangulata is jóval rosszabb, mint a hét többi napján. Az egyetlen dolog az volt jó a hétfőben _(És ahogyan az összes többi napon!),_ hogy találkozhattam ismét Lysanderrel és Castiellel. Mindig ott maradtam a suliban, hogy velük lógjak. Az elmúlt két hétben, már voltunk a tetőn, de legtöbbször csak az suli területén voltunk és beszélgettünk.

De ez a hétfő borús volt és esős, körös-körül csak sivár dolgok voltak. Mindig is szerettem az esőt, de nem ezzel a fülledt idővel együtt, így csak még rosszabb volt a hétkezdése.

Amikor megálltam a gimi ajtójában lehúztam a kapucnimat, majd benyitottam.

„Hello Nathaniel!" Mondtam neki vidáman, miközben az egyik kezével átkarolt és úgy indultunk el a folyosón.

„Jó látni téged!" Mosolygott. „Hé, lenne majd egy kis időd benézni majd a DÖK-ös terembe a nap folyamán?" Kérdezte véletlenszerűen.

„Persze… bajban vagyok?" Néztem rá felemelt szemöldökkel.

„Igen nagy bajban vagy. Tudok mindent…" mondtam megemelt hanggal.

„Mit csináltam?" Rezzentem össze.

Elkezdett kuncogni majd megrázta a fejét.

„Csak vicceltem! Nem csináltál semmit sem. Csak beszélni szeretnék veled."

„Oh, hála az égnek." sóhajtottam. „De persze tudok… majd ebéd után jövök. Oké?"

„Tökéletes. Szia." mondta majd megölelt és besietett a DÖK-ös terembe.

Vállat vontam majd megfordultam és egyenesen a termem felé vettem az irányt, ahol azonnal a kurvák királynőjébe rohantam bele. Amber Wood-ba.

„Figyelj, ribanc! Ne lógj a bátyámon! Nem vagy az esete, ezt megtudom mondani! Ő túl jó hozzád!" Kiáltottam miközben méregetett.

„Amber." forgattam a szemem sóhajtva. „A bátyád és én csak barátok vagyunk. És hidd nem is az esetem." magyaráztam bár tudtam, hogy hiába való próbálkozás ez egy agy halottnál.

„Ez így van… te maximum és csövesnek lennél jó! Nathanielnek vannak határai, és én húzom neki a határokat! Szóval húzz el!" Mondta majd hátra dobta a haját és boldogan eltipegett a folyosón.

Én csak megráztam a fejemet és elkezdtem nevetni.

„Megint mit akart a kurvák királynője?" Halottam a hátam mögül, hátranéztem és Castiel állt ott.

„Csak emlékeztetett, hogy tartsam magam távol Nathanieltől. Nem is tudom, mintha gerjednék rá." forgattam a szemem.

„Oh, kérlek, senki sem mondta azt, hogy gerjedsz rá." vigyorgott rám, majd átkarolt és elindultunk a folyosón.

„Ellógjuk az órát?" Kérdezte egy fondorlatos vigyorral az arcán.

„Ha századik alkalommal is kérdezed meg ebben az évben, akkor is nem lesz a válasz. Majd maximum jövőre, amikor már nem leszek új."

„Élj egy kicsit…" könyörgött. Mindig rá próbált venni, hogy lógjam, el vele az órákat, de valahogy féltem attól, hogy kikapok érte.

„Mennem kell, de elkell majd szívnom egy cigit. Szükségem van rá. Stresszelek. Utálom a hétfőket." panaszkodtam miközben lehajtottam a fejemet.

„A kis álszent újra lecsap. Nos ha nem jössz, velem vissza kell mennem a termemben. Egyedül nem akarok ott állni."

„Miért nem kérdezed meg Lys-t?"

„Ugye csak viccelsz? Ugyanolyan, mint te!" Nevetett. „Ő, se mert semmit sem csinálni, amikor még új volt." mondta gúnyosan.

Kuncogtam miközben megráztam a fejemet, és megöleltem Castielt.

„Légy jó!" Mondtam neki, miközben sétált el.

„Tudod, hogy az vagyok!" Kiáltotta hátra, miközben berohant a termébe.

Én jobbra indultam a saját osztályom felé. De útközben összefutottam Kennel.

„Hé, Ken! Mi a helyzet?" Kérdeztem tőle. Igaz nem tudtam elviselni, de azt sem bírtam látni, hogy ilyen letört.

„Hello, Brooke. Megakartalak keresni, mielőtt elmegyek." mondta, majd lenézett a földre. A hangja lágy volt és alacsony.

„Elmenni? Hány napra?" Kérdeztem.

„Nem… örökre. Az apám beíratott egy katonai iskolába. Embert akar faragni belőlem."

„Mi van? Miért?" Kérdeztem, valóban kíváncsi voltam a valódi okokra.

„Nem akarom, hogy aggódj értem… de Amber van a dologban… állandóan csak piszkál… Apám ezért azt mondta, hogy nem hagyja, hogy ilyen mihaszna lányok a fiát bántsák."

„Oh, Ken. Hiányozni fogsz…" mondtam neki halkan.

„Hiányozni, fogsz te is Brooke, de ne felejts el, oké?" Kérdezte, miközben szorosan megöleltem. Elvégre talán utoljára látom az életben.

„Ken, soha nem felejtelek el!" Mondtam majd megpusziltam az arcát. Rám nézet, majd mélyen elpirult.

„Nos, azt hiszem mennem, kell…" mondta, majd elindulta lassan a kijárat felé.

„Viszlát, Ken!" Köszöntem neki utoljára.

Rosszul éreztem magamat Ken miatt. Igen, idegesítő volt, de nagyon kedves fiú. Nem azt érdemli, hogy Amber terrorizálja őt. Dühös lettem rá, nagyon. Talán… jót tesz, majd Kennek a katonai suli. Legalább megtanulja, hogy tudja magát megvédeni, és nem árt majd a kondijának sem. Hiába volt velem egy idős, akkor sem látszott ez rajta. Esküszöm mindig azt láttam, hogy emiatt rossz hangulatban van.

…

„Hé, Pszt!" Halottam a hátam mögül, ahogyan olvastam angolul az órán. Miután befejeztem hátra pillantottam. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy Melody ül ott.

„Igen mi az?" Suttogtam.

„Nathaniel, mondta, hogy szóljak, neked… hogy akar veled beszélni."

„Ja, igen… mondta nekem is. Nem is olyan régen." De furcsa, még üzent Melodyval is. Nem mintha elfelejtettem volna.

„Idegesnek tűnt. Lehet, hogy készül valamire. Majd mondd el mi volt." mondta mosolyogva. Én csak bólintottam, majd visszafordultam a feladat lapomra.

Nem tudtam, rájönni, hogy mit akar Nathaniel, ha már Melody is szólt ez ügyben. De csak fontos lehet. De mondtam neki, hogy ott leszek_. Hmm…_

Ebédkor Castiellel és Lysanderrel lógtam, és többnyire csak panaszkodtam az iskoláról és a többi emberről. Mondtam neki, hogy van valami dolgom a DÖK-ös teremben, ezért elindultam oda. Amikor oda értem az ajtó, zárva volt. De pár kopogás után egy mosolygós arcú Nathaniel nyitott nekem ajtót.

„Foglalj helyet…" mutatott a székekre mosolyogva.

„Hogy vagy?" Kérdeztem tőle.

„Nos… Azon gondolkodtam, hogy szereted-e cupcake-ket?" Én csak összehúzott szemmel bámultam rá.

„Hmm… igen azt hiszem, szeretem. Miért?" Kérdeztem elmélkedő hangon.

„Mert valaki adott nekem egy halom cupcake-t de én nem szeretem az édes dolgokat. Arra gondoltam megkérdezlek… hátha…"

_Ez most komoly? Ezért akart beszélni velem? A hülye cupcake-ek miatt? De bizonyára… nem csak ennyi…_

„Uh… igen… persze… köszönöm…" mondtam miközben átvettem a kis dobozt, ami tele volt a sütikkel. Miután eltettem a táskámba őket, rám mosolygott. _Határozottan készül valamire._ Biztos voltam benne, hogy nem csak a sütik vannak a dologban. De nem tudtam rájönni, hogy mit akar még tőlem.

„Tehát, a DÖK elnök elismerési nap, mi?" Kérdeztem vigyorogva, feloldva a feszült csendet, amire elkezdett kuncogni.

„Igen… azt hiszem…" kezdett el nevetni. Majd felállt az asztaltól és körbe járta azt.

„Nos… bocsi, hogy nem sütöttem valamit neked, vagy adtam volna…" mondtam szűken törekedve arra, hogy minél előbb elszabaduljak innen.

„Tudod, hogy nem kellett volna…" mondta szemérmesen.

„Tényleg?" Kíváncsi lettem arra, hogy mit akart még mondani.

„Tényleg." Mondta oda nyújtva nekem a kezét, és felsegített a székből. A következő dolog, amire emlékszem az az volt, hogy neki szorított a falnak. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy hogyan reagáljak erre. Nem tudtam mit tenni. Lesokkoltam. A következő pillanatban, a homlokát az enyémnek nyomta. Majd durván megcsókolt. Az ajka kemény volt, és hideg.

„Tudod, mióta szerettem volna ezt csinálni?" Suttogta. Nem tudtam mit válaszolni erre, annyira meg lepődtem.

„Aha… nekem tényleg mennem kell… órára…" sustorogtam, miközben mélyen a szemébe néztem.

„Annyira szeretem, hogy ilyen vagy… ilyen különc" gügyögte nekem. Nem akartam elhinni, hogy ez történt velem.

„Te is…" motyogtam, próbáltam mélyre ásva normális szavakat keresni az agyamba, mind hiába.

„Fogd, ezt mielőtt elmész." mondta majd egy papír cetlit nyomott a kezembe, majd megcsókolt még egyszer, amire én elkezdtem hátrálni.

„Köszönöm a sütiket." nyikorogtam neki.

Rám mosolygott majd kacsintott egyet, mire én kimentem a folyosóra becsukta az ajtót. Megnéztem a kis sárga papírt. _Egy telefonszám. Istenem! Ez nem lehet! Vörös kód! Vörös kód!_ Meg kell találnom Castielt és elmondanom neki, hogy mi történt. Fogalmam se volt, hogy mit tehetnék. Nem akartam pasit, de nem is akartam Nathanielt elveszíteni, mint barát. _Hogyan fogom ezt megcsinálni, anélkül, hogy tönkretegyem a DÖK elnöki hírnevét?_ Ahogy berohantam a terembe, Lysandert láttam a helyén.

„Hé, Hol van Cas?" Hadartam neki, amire egy meglepett pillantással válaszolt.

„Lassíts kedvesem, vegyél levegőt is. Most ment a WC-re. Gondolom szokás szerint megint a haját babrálja. Jól vagy?" Kérdezte aggódó tekintettel.

„Jól vagyok. Majd később elmondom, köszi!" Gyorsan átöleltem majd rohantam a mosdókhoz. Amint oda értem Castiel akkor lépett ki az ajtón. Megragadtam a karját, majd elkezdtem magam utána vonszolni a tetőre.

„Ma ellógjuk az órákat!" Motyogtam gyorsan neki. Tudtam, hogy választ akar a furcsa viselkedésemre.

„Ez édes! Jól érzed magad?" Kérdezte, mire felértünk a lépcső feléhez.

„Majd ha felértünk elmondom." Fújtattam mire, rohanva felértem a tetőre. Ahogy kiléptünk az első dolgom az volt, hogy rágyújtsak. Castiel is követte a példámat, majd rám nézett.

„Szóval…?"

„Szóval… találd ki, hogy ki smárolt le!"

„Ki gáncsolt el?" Kérdezte.

„Nem gáncsolni! SMÁROLNI!" Ismételtem neki. Láttam, hogy nagy szemekkel pislog rám, majd megrántja a vállát.

„Nathaniel! Megcsókolt, Cas! Letámadott! Azt mondta, hogy beszélni akar nekem. De csak ezeket a hülye sütiket adta nekem, majd megcsókolt!" Húztam elő a táskámból a kék dobozt.

„Hé, add ide!" Nyújtotta a cupcake-ek felé a kezét Castiel. Odadobtam neki, mire ő az egészet a táskájába borította. Én csak megráztam a fejemet. „Mi van? Szeretem a cupcake-et!"

„Igen, azt látom, de Nathaniel nem. Különben is az összeset nekem adta, majd a következő dolog, amire emlékszem, hogy megcsókol!" Magyaráztam.

„Nos… pofán vágtad, nem igaz?" Húzta fel a szemöldökét.

„Nem nem csináltam ezt! Castiel, hogy üthetném, már meg a DÖK elnököt?" Fakadtam ki.

„Nem tudom. De én biztosan ezt csináltam volna." húzta össze a szemöldökét. „Szóval, akkor mit tettél?"

„Én… én… visszacsókoltam." nyafogtam lehajtott fejjel.

„Megcsókoltad?! MIÉRT?" Ugatott rám.

„Nem tudom! Én nem akartam ezt… csak úgy jött. Nem jelent semmit sem!"

„Akarsz vele járni?" Kérdezte komolyan.

„Nem! Egyáltalán nem! Megígértem magamnak, amikor ideköltöztem, hogy nem kell pasi. Legalábbis az első egy évben nem. Nincs sem időm, sem türelmem hozzájuk. Egyedül akarok repülni. Kipróbálni minden lehetőséget szingliként. Emellett Nathaniel kicsit sem az esetem. Nem tudom… hogy mit csináljak. Ezt nagyon elcsesztem…" nyikorogtam, miközben lehajtottam a fejemet.

„Baszd meg…" rázta meg a fejét Castiel fújtatva.

„MI? DEHOGYIS! NEM FOGOM…" rikácsoltam. Nem tudom, elhinni, hogy arra kér, hogy ezt tegyem.

„Nem, nem úgy értettem. Ne csináld. Csak úgy értettem felejtsd el őt." magyarázta. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottam.

„Nem tudom, figyelmen kívül hagyni Cas. Elkell neki is magyaráznom… valahogyan…"

„Mondd neki, hogy most nem lehet pasid, és mondd neki, hogy nem lesz egy ilyen faszfej a pasid, mert ő lenne az utolsó ember a földön, akivel valaha is összejönnél…"

„Cas, ezt szebben kell… Nem, tiporhatok bele másnak a lelkivilágába csak így." mutattam neki a sárga kis papír cetlit. Amit kikapott a kezemből, és elkezdte tanulmányozni. Majd kivette az öngyújtót a zsebéből, és elégette.

„Erre már nem lesz szükséged." mondta majd elengedte a papírt ami, amíg leért a földre, már el is égett.

Én csak felsóhajtottam, majd lehuppantam a földre, miközben az arcomat a kezembe temettem. Castiel próbálta tartani bennem az erőt, hogy hogyan magyarázzam el Nathanielnek a dolgokat, de mindhiába. Miután visszamegyek, elkell neki mindent mondanom. Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy hogyan fog reagálni, de szerettem volna, ha megtudja az igazat. Amikor meghalottam a retteget csengőt, óvatosan visszalopóztunk a földszintre, majd megálltunk a DÖK-ös terem előtt. Castiel megölelt, majd elkezdett tippeket adni.

„Üsd fejbe valami tompa tárggyal ha…"

„Fogd be a szád, és menj vissza az osztályodba!" Kuncogtam halkan. Vettem egy mély levegőt, majd bekopogtam, végül pedig benyitottam.

„Ilyen hamar visszajöttél?" Kérdezte, felhúzott szemöldökkel.

„Igen, figyelj beszélni, szeretnék veled, valamiről…" motyogtam, amire egy nagy mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

„Csupa fül vagyok…"

„Figyelj, Nath… én nagyon kedvellek…" kezdtem.

„Ahogyan én is." nézett rám egy meleg mosollyal az arcán.

„De… azt hiszem, most ez túl sok lenne egyelőre. A szüleim csak nem rég hagytak egyedül. Most kezdtem egy új iskolát, egy ismeretlen helyen. Nagyon szeretnék először mindennel megismerkedni itt majd csak utána szerezni barátot. De most egyelőre csak az iskolára szeretnék koncentrálni." fejeztem be a mondandómat.

Oké aláírom, hogy sok mindent dísztettem rajta, de nem vagyok messze az igazságtól. Sőt túlságosan is igazat mondtam. De megkellett tennem, azért, hogy Nathaniel ne kergessen hiú ábrándokat.

Bólintott, majd rám mosolygott. „Tökéletesen, megértem. Sajnálom, hogy nem adtam, több időt, arra, hogy jobban megismerj engem. Tudom, hogy lesz valami köztünk, de már csak idő kérdése. Ezért is tisztellek, mert őszinte vagy. De szeretném, hogy addig is barátok maradjunk. Lehetséges ez?" Mondta vidáman, odanyújtva a kezét egy kézfogásra.

Becsuktam a szemem, és egy nagyot sóhajtottam mielőtt odanyújtottam volna a kezem.

„Persze! Határozottan!" Ráztam vele kezet, majd szorosan megölelt, aztán búcsút intettem neki, és kiléptem a teremből.

Elégedett voltam az elért eredményemmel. Nathaniel kész volt arra, hogy később jöjjünk össze… de én lehet, hogy mást… mindegy hagyjuk toltam félre a gondolatot a fejemben, majd elindultam megkeresni a többieket.

Az iskola után találkoztam Castiellel és Lysanderrel. Lys büszke volt rám, hogy képes voltam kiállni önmagamért. Egészen este nyolcig együtt voltunk, mindaddig, míg haza nem mentem.

Egész este csak az járt a fejemben, hogy ma milyen mozgalmas napom volt. Először Ken híre, hogy átíratták egy másik suliba, majd pedig Nathaniel szerelme. Ez sem mondható egy szokványos napnak.

-**CASTIEL SZEMSZÖGÉBŐL-**

Beültem Lys autójába majd elkezdtem nevetni.

„Nem tudom elhinni, hogy Nathaneil gyakorlatilag megerőszakolta szegény Brooke arcát. Ha ott lettem volna, leütöm a picsába." nevettem a gondolatra, de valójában dühös voltam rá, hogy ezt tette Brooke-kal.

Lysander erre közelebb hajolt hozzám és elkezdett szimatolni a levegőbe. „Hmm… csak nem féltékenységet érzek?" Húzta fel a szemöldökét.

„Lys, komolyan szerintem te megőrültél. Miért lennék féltékeny Nathanielre? Amúgy is elcseszte." gúnyolódtam.

„Igen, de Brooke, visszacsókolta."

„Tudom, de mondta, hogy nála ez nem jelent semmit sem." érveltem.

„Igaz, de te akkor is féltékeny vagy rá. Ő már tudja, hogy hogyan csókol Brooke." mondta nekem.

„Mikor fogod feladni ezt az egészet Lys?" Néztem rá kíváncsian.

„Mikor beismered, hogy szereted."

Elegem volt belőle. Nem szerettem őt. Mit kellett volna rajta szeretnem? Úgy értem, igen persze, gyönyörű hatalmas kék szemei voltak, ami mindig égetet, amikor rám nézett, amitől alig kaptam levegőt, és szótlanná tett. Persze, hosszú barna haja volt, ami talán a legpuhább dolog volt az életemben, amit valaha is tapintottam, és az illata mindig édes kókusz volt. Igen, a mosolya mindig bearanyozta a napomat, hiába volt az addig keserédes. A nevetésétől majd felrobbant a szívem, de akkor is mi van ezzel? Ő volt talán a legszebb és legédesebb lány, akivel valaha is találkoztam. De, csak azért mert úgy éreztem, hogy a világ megbékélt mellette, az nem azt jelenti, hogy én…

…

_Gyógyíthatatlanul szerelmes vagyok Brooke-ba, nem igaz?_


	4. 4 rész: A megvalósítás

4. rész: A megvalósítás

**-CASTIEL SZEMSZÖGÉBŐL-**

Állandóan rá gondolok, reggeltől estig, mindig körülötte akartam lenni. Utálom beismerni de, szeretem őt.

Persze nem arról van szó, hogy ezt elfogom neki mondani. Ami azt illeti ez a legmélyebb és legsötétebb titkom. Nem akar pasit, és ő az én barátom. Soha nem szeretném, hogy a barátságunk, az én érzéseim miatt kerüljön veszélybe, s talán ez a legjobb a számomra. Nem akarom, hogy valaha is megtudja, hogy hogyan érzek iránta.

De Lysander az őrületbe kerget, állandóan arról próbál meggyőzni, hogy mondjam el neki, hogy hogyan érzek iránta, és a szokásos haikuk arról, hogy ez csak nekem lesz rossz, ha magamban tartom, meg minden egyéb hülyeség. Az igazság az, hogy nem vagyok, hajlandó elmondani neki. Persze állandóan arról ábrándozok, hogy egy nap leszek annyira bátor, hogy bevalljam, és reménykedek, hogy ő is hasonló képpen érez irántam, de ennek még nincs itt az ideje. Ezért a legjobb, ha csak én tudom ezt. De… talán csak félek a választól.

Ismét hétfő. Egész hétvégén izgatott voltam, hogy ismét láthatom a szívem legkedvesebb lányát. Miután elkészültem Lysander és a bátyja háza felé vettem az irányt, amikor odaértem vártam, hogy kijöjjön. Beültünk az autóba, majd mosolyogva egy 'Jó reggelt!'-et motyogott.

„Szóval, hogy vagy?" Kérdezte kellemesen.

„Jól vagyok… azt hiszem…" mondtam halkan. De belül izgatott voltam. Lehet, hogy már a megszállottjává váltam, de ez nem igazán érdekelt. A legtitkosabb gondolataim, állandóan ő volt, és örültem neki, hogy ezt más nem láthatja rajtam kívül.

„Izgatott vagy?" Nézett le Lysander az ujjaimra, amit egész eddig ropogtattam. A legjobb barátom volt, de gyűlöltem, hogy olyan vagyok számára, mint egy nyitott könyv.

„Igen nagyon várom, hogy tanuljak. Tudod, hogy mennyire szeretem az iskolát." morogtam neki.

„Tudod, mire gondolok…" mondta azzal a szokásos, idegesítő, mindentudó hangnemével.

„Úgy értem… persze örülök, hogy láthatom. De nem vagyok a megszállottja." feleltem védekezően. Lysander csak mosolygott majd kinézett az ablakon.

„Gyönyörűen süt a Nap, tökéletes idő arra, hogy elmondd az érzéseid."

„Fogd be a szád! Ez nem fog soha sem megtörténni." gúnyolódtam.

„Tudod, ha sokáig vársz, lépni fog… és majd talál valaki mást.

„Igen… tudom…" mondtam megrázva a fejemet. Nagyon utáltam erről beszélni Lysandernek, mert gyengének éreztem ilyenkor magam. Különben is megfogadtam, hogy kivárom a teljes évet, majd talán csak akkor mondom el. Amúgy is megígérte, hogy nem akar pasit, ezért nem akartam boldogtalanná tenni. Amikor odaértünk az iskolába beálltunk a parkolóba, ekkor egy kék inget viselő lány jött oda az ajtónkhoz mosolyogva. Tudtam, hogy is a DÖK-nak a tagja, ezért letekertem az ablakot.

„Castiel, Lysander…" üdvözölt minket mosolyogva.

Csöndben maradtam, és tovább bámultam rá. Mit akart?

„Jó reggelt Melody!" Csicseregte Lysander.

„Jövő hét pénteken, egy álarcosbált tartunk, hogy anyagilag támogassuk a Diák Önkormányzatot. Ismerlek Lysander, tudom, hogy szeretsz kiöltözni ilyen alkalmakra. A mottónk, a szórakozás, a tánc és a romantika." magyarázta szakmailag.

Megragadtam a két szórólapot, és visszatekertem az ablakot, mialatt Lys motyogott egy udvarias „Köszönöm!"-et, majd a lány sarkon fordult és elment.

„De izgalmas! Imádom az álarcosbálokat! Leigh ellesz ragadtatva. Úgy is annyira unatkozik, hogy Rosalya elment Ausztráliába két hónapra."

Forgattam a szemeimet. „Hülyeség. Csak egy újabb ok, hogy Mr. President zsebre vágja a pénzt."

„Cas… sem Nathaniel sem a DÖK többi tagja nem kap ebből egy fillért sem. Arra kell, hogy felújítsák az iskolát."

„Mindegy. Akárhogy is van ez és tuti nem megyek." puffogtam neki. Amúgy is az iskolai táncok, nem az én világom. Nem akartam se Nathaniel, se a kockák hadseregének, az összes hülye kérésének eleget tenni. Felkaptuk a táskáinkat, majd elindultunk a drága Sweet Amorisba, egy újabb keserves napra. Amint beértünk egyenesen a mosdók felé vettem az irányt, mielőtt Brooke-kal találkozok. Lys nem kérdezett semmit sem, mintha tudta volna, hogy mit akarok. Követett, majd beértünk és beálltam a tükör elé, a hajamat vizsgálva. Kivettem a táskámból a fésűt, és gyorsan megigazgattam a tincseimet.

„Mióta van nálad fésű?"kérdezte vigyorogva.

„Ma óta…" motyogtam, aztán a táskámba dobtam, és elővettem a spraymet. Erre Lysander elkezdett kuncogni, végül pedig a kezével takarnia kellett a száját, hogy ne törjön ki hangos nevetésben. Én csak játékosan megütöttem a karját, majd kimentünk a folyosóra. Ahol rögtön szembe, egy mosolygó Brooke jött. Visszakellett fognom magam, hogy ne vesszek el a szemeiben azonnal.

„Hello! Láttátok a szórólapokat?" Kérdezte vidáman.

„Igen! Nagyszerű! Te fogsz jönni?" Kérdezte Lys.

„Persze! És ti?" Nézett ránk kíváncsian, kissé oldalra döntött fejjel, amit én annyira aranyosnak tartottam. Hirtelen az egész iskolai rendezvényről alkotott véleményem 3600-ot fordult.

„Határozottan. Uh, úgy értem… hogy tök jó lesz." fakadtam ki, amire Lys egy értetlen pillantást vetett rám.

„Igen fogunk menni. Van már ötleted, hogy mit veszel fel?" Érdeklődött Lys.

„Ez csak egy újabb ok lesz arra, hogy elmenjek vásárolni… úgyhogy gondolom, hogy találok valami szépet." válaszolt.

„Nos, csak, hogy tudd… a bátyám nagyon jó a ruhák készítésében. Különösen, ha ilyen alkalmakról van szó." mondta kínálkozva Lys.

„Wow! Jól hangzik. Biztosan megnézem." felelte. Ekkor rám nézett, amire elmosolyodtam.

„Castiel, sápadtnak tűnsz, beteg vagy?" Kérdezte hirtelen egy imádni való vihogással.

„Haha! Én beteg? Soha!" Nevettem. Brooke csak forgatta a szemét, majd ő is elkezdett nevetni. Ahogy végig sétáltunk a folyosón, folyamatosan beszélgettünk, majd elváltunk és bementünk a saját termeinkbe.

Gondolkodtam ezen a hülye iskolai táncon is. Végül pedig arra jutottam, hogy így talán közelebb kerülhetek Brooke-hoz. Arról álmodoztam, hogy így táncolhatok vele, vagy talán meg is csókolhatnám, de tudtam, hogy mindez csak az álmaimban fog szerepelni egy jó darabig. Még szerencse, hogy egy hét van a felkészülésre.

**-BROOKE SZEMSZÖGÉBŐL-**

Izgatott voltam. Nagyon vártam már az álarcosbált. Vártam, már, hogy egy gyönyörű, hosszú báli ruhában, és csillogó maszkban megjelenjek az éjszakában. Annyira örültem neki, hogy Lysander és Castiel is ott lesz. Annak ellenére, hogy már "régóta" Amorisban éltem, még mindig nem tudtam, hogy milyen ruhaboltok vannak itt.

Egy héttel a bál előtti pénteken, úgy döntöttem, hogy elmegyek vásárolni valami alkalomhoz illó ruhát. Szerencse, hogy a nagynéném, Christa itt lakott a közelben. Így adott pénzt, hogy ruhát vegyek. Ahogy megálltam a bolt előtt, mint egy rossz kis gyereknek, már égette a pénz a zsebemet.

Furcsa, szerény kis épület volt. Mindenféle villogó fény vagy reklám nélkül. Leparkoltam, majd a tükörben utoljára ellenőriztem a sminkem és a frizurám, majd bementem a boltba. Az ajtó felett egy kis csengő jelezte, hogy vásárló érkezett. Az eladó hirtelen felnézett a pult mögül, a szívem azonnal elszorult.

Ő volt a legszebb pasi, akit valaha is láttam. Közepesen hosszú, koromfekete, szög egyenes hajfürtök, a tökéletesen ovális arca körül. A mandula alakú szemei még ilyen távolságból is, egy csipetnyi kíváncsisággal csillogtak. Ahogy beljebb mentem végig mértem, és azt vettem észre, hogy hasonlóan öltözködik, mint Lysander. Fodrok, gombok és gondosan varrt csipkék díszítették a ruháját.

„Hello, Üdvözöllek! Szólj, ha segíthetek valamiben..." mondta miközben még mindig nem törte meg velem a szemkontaktust. A szája egy icipicit nyitva volt, de csendben maradt. De én csak bambám-bámultam rá, mintha elfelejtettem volna beszélni.

„Oké, köszönöm!" Fakadtam ki végül, megtörve a kontaktust, mialatt átnéztem a ruhákra. Átnéztem az összeset, miközben különböző fajtákat összegyűjtöttem. Közben persze néha felpillantottam, hogy megnézzem, mit csinál. Néhányszor ő is rám pillantott, és ismét farkas szemet néztünk, amire mély pír jelent meg az arcomon.

Fogtam a nagy halom ruhát, majd elindultam a pult felé.

„Elnézést, uram, de megkaphatom a próbafülke kulcsát?" Kérdeztem tőle, olyan udvariasan amennyire csak lehet. Rám mosolygott és felemelte a kulcsot, majd elhelyezte a kezemben.

„Nyugodtan vegye igénybe. Ne habozzon szólni, ha segítségre van szüksége a fűzőkhöz." mondta őszintén. _'Ami azt illeti, legjobban annak örülnék, ha levennéd rólam a ruhákat.' _gondoltam magamban, mielőtt kedvesen megköszöntem, a próbafülkéhez sétálva.

Egyik után a másikat próbáltam, de egyik sem állt igazán jól nekem. Mind gyönyörűek voltak, de egyik sem 'akarta' azt, hogy őt vegyem fel az álarcosbálra. Az utolsó egy elefántcsont színű ruha volt. A tetején egy szép fűző volt, a csatjai, elől arany színben csillogtak, miközben az egészet halvány inda minták díszítették. A szoknya maga egy nagy 'labdának' tűnt, és lágyan zuhogott le a földig. Azért ezt akartam utoljára felpróbálni, mert egy menyasszonyi ruhára emlékeztetett. Úgy gondoltam nem ilyet kéne felvenni egy iskolai bálra. Nem voltam abban biztos, hogy úgy akarok kinézni, mint aki férjhez akar menni. Gyorsan felvettem. Olyan volt mintha rám öntötték volna. A szoknya lazán lógott, miközben a felső tökéletesen passzolt rám. A tükörbe néztem, hirtelen az jutott eszembe, hogy úgy nézek ki mint egy menyasszony. Próbáltam befűzni magamnak a fűzőt, de nem jártam sikerrel, ezért kidugtam a fejemet, és az eladóra néztem. Azonnal rámpillantott.

„Kell egy kis segítség?" Kérdezte egy kedves mosollyal. Szégyenlősen bólintottam, mialatt áttáncolt a bolton, és intett, hogy menjek ki a fülkéből. A tükör elé mentem, majd megfordultam.

„Ne, aggódj nem foglak meglesni." mondta miközben szakszerű gyors mozdulatokkal elkezdte szorosabbra húzni a korszázst. „Elég nehéz először felvenni, ha nem volt még használva." végig bámultam a tükörképét, aztán hirtelen rám nézett, majd kissé elpirulva, azonnal visszafordult a szalaghoz.

„Tessék..." mondta, majd hátrébb lépett.

„Köszönöm..." suttogtam. A ruha tökéletesen állt rajtam. Szerelmes lettem belé.

„Wow... Tökéletesen áll rajtad." motyogta az eladó az orra alatt. Ránéztem, amire elmosolyodott. Szédülni kezdtem.

„Ugye?" Mondtam vidám hangon. Csípőre tettem a kezem, majd még egyszer megnéztem a tükörképem.

„Fordulj meg!" Mondta mire az egyik kezével megfogta az állát. Hagytam, hogy a karjaim lazán lógjanak mellettem, mire elkezdtem körbe fordulni. A szoknya úgy vágta a levegőt, mint kés a vajat. Majd mikor megálltam visszaesett a padlóra. „Gyönyörű… teljesen lenyűgöző." mondta, de biztos, hogy csak magának megjegyzésként. Tudtam, hogy a ruháról beszél, de úgy tettem, mintha nekem mondta volna.

„Megveszem." válaszoltam izgatottan.

„Rendben." kacsintott rám mosolyogva. Visszasiettem az öltözőbe, majd átvettem az utcai ruhámat. Alig vártam, hogy kifizessem, és, hogy haza vigyem. Máris menni akartam bálra, hogy mindenki lássa, milyen gyönyörű. Mikor kész lettem, oda vittem a pulthoz.

„Mi a nagy alkalom?" Kérdezte.

„Egy álarcosbál a gimiben. Imádok kiöltözni. Szeretem a különleges ruhákat." magyaráztam. Lenézett a saját ruhájára, mielőtt rám nézett.

„Én is." kuncogott, amire, én is elkezdtem halkan nevetni.

„Akkor lehet, hogy ott találkozunk! Elkísérem az öcsémet... oké?"

„Nagyszerű! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy látni fogjuk egymást," csicseregtem neki. _'Hogy tudnálak elfelejteni?'_ Sóhajtottam.

„Remélem... 89.99$ lesz." mondta nekem. Kikerekedett a szemem. Biztos elnézte. Ez minimum 300$-árt ér.

„389.99 $?" Kérdeztem tőle, keresve a pénztárcában a kártyámat.

„Istenem... Nem... 89.99$ mint 90$." ismételte nekem.

„Nyertem valamit? Én lennék az 1000-ik vásárló?" Kérdeztem kuncogva.

„Nem. Ez a normális ár. Igyekszem olcsón adni a ruhákat. Ez nálam inkább szenvedély, nem ezzel akarok pénzt keresni." mondta nekem. _'Vajon tényleg létezik ilyen ember?'_

„Azta! Mostantól itt fogom venni a ruháimat!" Virultam ki.

„Köszönöm! Mindig jó érzés egy új ügyfelet szerezni." mosolygott rám boldogan.

„Én is nagyon köszönöm! Remélem, tudunk majd egymással táncolni." kezdtem el kuncogni. Felvettem a ruhát, majd elindultam az ajtó felé.

„Oké. Majd találkozunk." köszönt. Egymás szemébe néztünk, majd elfordultam, és kiléptem az ajtón. Éreztem, hogy teljesen elvörösödtem

**-CASTIEL SZEMSZÖGÉBŐL-**

Már szombat volt, és elindultam Lysanderékhez. Brooke egész héten csak vonzott engem. Néha már tényleg hálás voltam, hogy hétvége volt. Valójában legtöbbször idegesített, hogy ennyire mély érzéseim vannak iránta. Vannak olyan napok, amikor azt kívánom, hogy legyen egy időgépem és eljuthassak azokba a napokba, ahol Brooke már akar pasit. Megérkeztem Lyshez, majd felrohantam a lépcsőn, csak egyszerűen benyitottam.

„Olyan, jó, hogy csatlakozol hozzánk!" Kiáltott fel Lysander, ahogy besétált Leigh-el karöltve. Már megint egy furcsa fodrokkal teli inget viselt. Lysander végig nézte a bátyját, láthatólag elégedett volt a kinézetével.

„Hé, Cas, hogy vagy?" Nézett rám Leigh vidáman. Sosem értettem, hogy Lys, miért beszélt másképp a testvérével, mint a többi emberrel. Teljesen más volt nem csak a beszéd stílusa, de a hangneme is.

„Semmi különös. Csak átjöttem, azt gondoltam, hogy valami érdekesebb dolgot csináltok, mint én." mondtam majd ledobtam magamat a kanapéra.

„Szóval mit szólsz az álarcosbálhoz? Leigh is fog jönni!" Nézett rám Lys. Leigh felemelte a bézs színű kabátot, fehér fodrokkal, nagy fehér színű, díszes gombokkal, és egy ugyan olyan kékeszöld sállal, mint amit Lys hord minden nap.

„Hmm, úgy gondolom ez neked való. Igaz nem vagyok valami jó, abban, hogy mit kell viselni ilyen eseményeken." motyogtam.

„Neked is kell egy ruha!" Kiáltott rám Leigh. „Csinálok neked egy teljesen fekete kabátot, piros gombokkal és sállal. Jól néznél ki benne Cas." tette hozzá.

„Oh, még mit nem." gúnyolódtam. Nem volt kedvem viktoriánus öltözködős játékot játszani, amiben én vagyok a próbababa.

„Mit akarsz felvenni?" Nézett rám Lys kíváncsian.

„Nem tudom... talánt ezt?" Néztem le a mostani ruhámra.

„Castiel, nem! Nem jöhetsz így egy álarcosbálra!" Dadogta Leigh, mintha nem is tudom a világ legrondább szavát mondtam volna. Tényleg a divat megszállottja.

„Miért ne?" Kérdeztem.

„Mert ez nem odaillő öltözék!" Magyarázta, amire én csak megvontam a vállamat.

„Kérlek, legalább, hadd mérjelek le, és csináljak valami egyszerű ruhát. Fodrok nélkül." könyörgött nekem.

„Én tényleg nem akarok úgy kinézni, mint egy viktoriánus korabeli nagyúr." nyafogtam.

„Nos, nekem az a tapasztalatom, hogy a lányok teljesen megőrülnek a jól öltözött férfikért. Csak mondom." tudtam, hogy lesz valami, amivel rávesz engem erre. Csábítóan hangzott ez az ajánlat. Vajon Brooke így észrevenne? Ha elegánsan felöltöznék erre a hülye táncra? És Leigh ezt honnan tudta, amikor már volt barátnője... elég régóta... Lysander...

Felnéztem Leighre, majd Lysre.

„Nincs fodor?" Kérdeztem.

„Egy se." mondta Leigh ünnepélyesen.

„Rendben, bontakozz ki!" Egyeztem bele.

„Ez az!" Mondta Leigh amire adott egy pacsit Lysandernek. Brooke volt az egyetlen okom arra, hogy kiöltözzek. Vajon megváltozik rólam a gondolkodás módja? Fogalmam sem volt erről.


End file.
